


《承语》第二十四章  而生

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 4





	《承语》第二十四章  而生

死亡的感觉怎么样，贺语？  
————————————————  
贺语看着被划的残破不堪的手腕和不断涌出细微血流，刚刚生出来的一点勇气都消磨殆尽了。

瓷片这种东西杀伤力不大，伤口也不深，贺语又怕痛的厉害，他自己都不知道是什么支撑着自己忍着剧痛在手腕上划了这些乱七八糟的伤痕出来。温热的血液一点一点的从身体里慢慢流逝，漫长的过程把贺语的绝望无限放大，身体一点点冷下来，但贺语的意识还是清醒的。清醒的等着死神来收回生命，等待宣判，太难挨了。

贺语想过用刀，公寓里各种工具都很齐全，栾承也没有限制他的使用。可是那些东西，是栾承碰都没碰过的，一点栾承的痕迹都没有。贺语想，如果一定要离开，也想带着栾承的温度离开。或许他根本就不想离开，只是想离开现在的栾承，回到以前的栾承身边。

贺语闭上眼睛，他有些焦急，想再把生命中美好的记忆再回忆，他想栾承，可他记忆里的栾承是灰色的，是暴怒的，是残忍的，手持蜡烛莹莹的烛光，在他身上留下滚烫的很急。

慌乱中眼泪流下来，贺语问自己，他的主人去哪了？

突然，房间的玻璃被人敲了两下，贺语听到有人叫他。

“小语！”贺语看向窗外，是贺遥。

贺遥翻窗进来，他一身紧身装扮，腰里还别着一把匕首，与上次不同，显然是有备而来。贺语的惊讶却与上次没有丝毫不同。

贺遥两步抓住愣在原地、脸上挂着泪水的贺语，握住他手腕上的伤口，从贴身的衣物里摸出一卷绷带绕在贺语手腕上，声音里带着些颤抖，“都结束了...哥带你离开...”

“！不要...”贺语几乎是立刻挣开了贺遥的钳制。贺遥带给他的影响实在太血腥，如今的贺语见到贺遥，只有对栾承的愧疚和自己无限的痛苦搅在一起，棉絮一般堵在他心里，呼吸都蒙上一层障碍。

贺语脖子上还带着栾承给他的项圈，那个只要踏出这间公寓，就会要了他的命的项圈。贺语不想死在一个栾承看不到的地方。

贺遥还没来得及再捉住贺语的手，突然，整个公寓内的灯光瞬间暗了下去，警报声瞬间响起，贺遥的神经瞬间紧绷。

贺语这时终于知道问什么在庄园被栾承误会出轨那晚，栾承会迫不及待地把他送来这里了。

房间内所有可以出入的窗户和门的下端瞬间弹开，从下面升起来一节一节、长着尖锐长刺的铁栏杆！窗框两侧和门框两侧各弹出一排有一定间距的金属球。

贺遥的冷汗几乎瞬间就滑了下来，他丝毫没有犹豫，在铁栅栏还没完全升到顶之前翻出了窗户。

下一秒，门窗上形成无数密密麻麻的高压电网。

——

常叔负责善后，回来得很快，他回来的时候贺语已经因为失血过多而暂时性休克了。

贺语醒来的时候，栾承已经坐在床边等了。

“别等了，魏琮谢灵这回不会再来救你了。谢灵回谢家了。”栾承望着贺语苍白的脸庞，往日殷红的嘴唇此时完全失去了血色，如同它的主人一样，毫无生机的安静。

贺语的肩膀剧烈抖动了一下，他的心被狠狠扎了一下，已经感觉不到疼痛了，只是在不住的痉挛着。

“割腕太慢了，你还没有经验，不要脏了我的屋子，”栾承的语气里带着浓浓的疲倦，低沉而散漫，是攒聚了听到贺语割腕以后剩下的所有希望，是走到了尽头的走投无路，他把贺语从床上拉起来，“去门外，我送你上路。”

不...贺语被栾承推着往屋外走，踉跄到房间门口的时候，他转过身，恳求的看着栾承，想去抓房间的门框，可他还没抬起无力的手，就被栾承强势的力道推着肩膀带到了公寓门口。

有的时候人真的很奇怪，明明是刚求过死，被救回来以后就像捡了一条命，还没来得及多呼吸几口人间的空气，要被人逼着死亡，实在太残忍。

贺语下意识地疯狂的摇着头，他看着房间里熟悉的一切，却发不出一点声音。

-不是这样的...不对的...他其实...一点也不想离开栾承，他只是在绝望中沉寂太久，周围太冰冷，他太怕了...

栾承已经站在门口，推开了公寓的门，贺语就站在门口，栾承面对着他，他身后的走廊传来寒气，带着死亡的气息。

在生死边缘，贺语爆发出惊人的力气，死死抓着门框，栾承还在逼近，贺语发出尖锐的哭喊。

栾承的身体贴近贺语的被冷汗浸湿的身体，贺语急促的呼吸都喷在栾承胸口。

栾承顿了顿脚步，然后抬起脚，继续把贺语往走廊里逼。

贺语的后脚跟已经踏了一半出去，贺语想尽力稳住身形，不让那个项圈进入走廊里。可栾承逼迫的脚步没有停下，贺语觉得自己悬挂在死亡的峭壁上，只要一松手，就要与这个世界诀别。

贺语心慌的厉害。

贺语的胳臂颤抖着，扒着门框的双手终于不堪重负，无法抵挡栾承的逼迫。贺语闭眼。

下一秒，贺语的双手环上了栾承的脖子，脑袋前倾，嘴唇狠狠地撞在了栾承地嘴唇上。

贺语其实已经使不上什么力气了，他全身都颤抖着，唯独心脏跳的厉害。口唇瘫软，没什么多余动作地贴上栾承的唇。

那一刻贺语大脑一片空白，初吻是他期盼了多年的，却没想到会是在这样的情境下、因为想谋一个生存的机会而献出的急躁的、索然无味的吻。

心底的苦涩一同涌起，贺语觉得自己狂跳的心终于感受到了疼痛。

几乎是同时，栾承带着挂在自己身上的贺语，迈进了走廊。

贺语闭着眼等待，栾承反应过来，也愣在了原地。

“咔”的一声。

结束了。

贺语闭眼等着，脖颈上却没有感到刺痛，他胸膛里的心脏还在狂跳，呼吸突然变得顺畅，他冰冷的身体被栾承温热的气息包围。

是项圈开了。

贺语有些不可思议的睁开眼，栾承的脸还近在咫尺。金属碰撞地面的声音响起，项圈在地上打了两个滚，安静的躺在了地上。

“死亡的感觉怎么样，贺语？”栾承眼里的温度似乎是化开。

他一手托住贺语的头，他看着贺语还在不断轻颤的唇，按着贺语的头，深深地吻了下去。

——

面对死亡太消耗体力，贺语浑身肌肉都是紧的，双腿直接软了下来，是被栾承半抱着放回床上的。

贺语刚才飞蛾扑火的勇气消失殆尽，又恢复了鸵鸟状态，闭着眼躺在床上，睫毛不停的抖。

栾承就坐在床旁边，手肘撑着贺语的枕头，手掌在他打湿了的头上揉了揉，还在回味刚才海棠花味道的吻。那个吻那样美好，就像印象里的少年，抚平了栾承前些日子所有面对贺语的暴躁，体内每一个暴戾分子都被海棠的气息一点点熨平。

就好像四处穿梭的怒气终于找到了出口，两个人终于找到了进一步走下去的方向。连栾承可能都没意识到，自己只是被那个吻取悦了，是他一直想要、但不知道是什么的东西。

他从一开始就没有往贺语的项圈里放能要了他的命的毒素，只是吓唬着小奴隶不敢自己跑开。毕竟机械还有些不确定性，栾承还没有玩够这个小奴隶，不忍心他消失。

“别装睡了，睁眼。”栾承坐直身体，语气说不上温柔，也不是很冷漠。

贺语缓缓地张开眼，撑着枕头坐起来，双手在身前绞着家居服的下边缘，肩膀在微微颤抖。总是要面对的。

"真的不想活了？"栾承语气中带着商量。

“没...没有，想...”贺语颤抖着话还没说完，嘴唇被栾承的两根手指头轻轻抽了一下。

栾承面色紧绷，轮廓清晰的下颌线条清晰，半晌，他缓缓开口，“前段时间那样对你，吓到你了？”

贺语觉得自己像踩在云端，一脚踏空，从万丈高楼处坠落，他的身体剧烈颤抖着，贺语缩着肩膀，紧绷的情绪终于忍耐不住，他连忙点头，接着剧烈的抽泣起来，“我害怕...我不想死...但我受不了了...放过我吧...求求您，主人...”

栾承在贺语极力忍耐的撕心裂肺的哭声中长叹了口气，走到床边圈住贺语的身体，把他的脑袋抵在自己肩膀上，怀里的人一点放松下来的迹象都没有，反而瑟缩着往外躲。栾承无奈，只能一下一下给他顺着气，等着他慢慢平静，趁这个时间整理自己的思绪。

他们是什么时候变成这样的？

从庄园的那个晚上开始，还是从贺语僵持着不肯跟他说实话，还是贺语做噩梦、一反常态地跟他吼叫，或者是在贺语看到蜡烛以后明显的抗拒？那自己呢？如果一开始是谢灵说的那样，因为贺语有脱离自己掌控的事情而气愤，那后来一件件又是为了什么？

栾承从来没有这样认真去回忆、剖析自己，第一次做这种事，他还有些不知从何做起。他记得看到贺语刚挨完打醒来时畏畏缩缩的样子时自己的气愤，贺语在噩梦中惊醒尖叫时自己带着狂躁的慌乱，贺语被戒断反应和幻痛折磨时自己对他的怨怼和决心给他治病的狠决，还有，面对贺语眼里的破碎时，自己烦乱的心情不敢多想，只是简单的想着，给他一个教训，让他安静下来。把他推开，就看不到他的样子，自己就不会纠结，不会烦乱，不会不安。

不过，好像没什么效果。却闹到了这一步。

怀里的人应该是哭累了，小声地啜泣着，紧闭的双眼红了一圈，小声的呢喃，“为什么不信我...为什么那样对我...我不想死...”如同孩童缩在父母怀里一样，悲伤而孤寂地诉说着长久的委屈和疑惑。

栾承胸口一紧，侧过身在贺语咬的红肿的嘴唇上贴了贴，贺语干裂的唇瓣微微颤抖着，“都过去了，奴隶。你没有地方去了，你也不会有机会了。别想离开我，别想着死，乖乖待在我身边，做好你该做的事。”

————————————————

向死而生结束了，这段时间辛苦了，感谢大家对一个新手的包容，我真的没有写虐的经验5，有些东西写的还很主观，是我猜想的如果是栾承那个背景那个环境的人会怎么做，我会努力学习der（笔芯）  
没有经历过生死的人写出来的生死也有点索然无味...  
我写完这章，才觉得栾承是真的很渣。  



End file.
